Legal Guardian: Blood Angel
by nareboshi
Summary: AU. It's been a month since Naruto moved in. There has been a mysterious string of gruesome murders and Sasuke has been put on the case. But what connections has this case to a similar one from 10 years ago, the Blood Angel Incident?
1. Bad Beginnings

Here's the first chapter of the sequel to Legal Guardian. I hope it all makes sense and everything. Sorry it took me so long just to type out this, but I just couldn't get my head into the crime writing mood. That is, until I watched one episode of Galileo. You must truely thank that show.

All the character's belong to Masashi Kishimoto, not me, although the story does belong to me. haha.

* * *

The heavy rain was hammering down on the windows when Sasuke woke. He opened one eyes to look at the clock. It was six-thirty. He groaned and stretched, his hand hitting into something soft. Sasuke didn't even have to squint through the dark to know what it was Naruto, curled up next to him on the ground in front of the couch. _He must have had a nightmare_, Sasuke thought, covering the blonde with his blanket as he got up. In the month that he had stayed with Sasuke, Naruto had had a total of eleven nightmares. Sasuke knew this since every time the blonde had one, he always ended up on the floor, curled next to him. _Just like a cat..._ Sasuke thought to himself as he quietly got to his feet, careful not to wake the blonde.

The first time this phenomenon had occurred, Sasuke had nearly gotten a heart attack when he woke to find the blonde curled at his back. Now

In the first week, they had devised a system on who would sleep on the couch and who the floor. Normally, they would take it in turns, Naruto one night and Sasuke the next, although this system changed whenever one of them needed the sleep. For instance, Naruto would get the couch of he had a test the next day.

"Sasuke..." a voice murmured. Sasuke turned back and crouched down next to Naruto. Naruto's eyes were open, but he saw nothing, his eyes only seeing the dream in front of him. Sasuke reached out and gently closed his eyes.

"Sleep now," he said quietly. Removing his hand, Sasuke saw that the blonde's face was relaxed. Satisfied, Sasuke stood and continued his journey to the kitchen. _I suppose that horror movie wasn't such a great idea_, he thought, remembering back to the movie they had watched the night before.

Without giving much thought as to what he was doing, Sasuke took a slice of bread and lathered some sort of jam all over one side of it. He then folded it and started to eat it while he set the kettle up to boil water to make some coffee. Soon steam started to whistle out of the nozzle and Sasuke quickly took it off the heat, not wanting to wake Naruto, and made two cups of coffee. Leaving one sitting on the kitchen bench, he brought the other with him into the main room as he stretched out the power cord for his laptop and turning it on.

The laptop was situated on the floor near the couch so that, when the time came, Sasuke could wake the sleeping Naruto without having to so much as walk to the couch.

Sasuke opened the word program on his laptop and settled down to analysis most recent case that had come to his attention. In fact, he had been transferred to another part of the police force just so that he could work on this case along with Sakura. He didn't know what the case was about, although he had heard that it was one of the most gruesome cases that year.

Sasuke flipped the manila file holding the details of the case open. On the first page was a very graphic photograph of an old man lying on his front on the floor. He was clearly dead, as there were dark blood stains coming through his shirt. Sasuke flipped to the next picture and nearly let out a gasp.

_Now I understand_, Sasuke thought to himself as he studied the second photograph. This _is why they put me on this case._ The raven dropped the photographs in the floor and took up his now cold cup of coffee. He put the cup to his lips, but he didn't drink, but instead ran over the solid facts of the case.

The man that he had seen dead in the pictures was a famous television personality and a former judge who sometimes still fulfilled that role in various dramas on television. His name was 'Sandaime', clearly an alias, but before they found out who this man really was, that was the name they would refer to him as. It had been a basic break-in and kill murder. It was clear that the murderer had forced the front door of Sandaime's apartment open then had cornered him in the living room where he promptly killed him. He had died of suffocation, but there had been no marks or indeed hemorrhage around his throat and his muscles were far too relaxed to have been strangled. Sasuke knew that the autopsy team, Saskura included, were already working on the body to try and find a better cause of death. Sasuke glanced down at the photographs again. Taking in the grotesque image portrayed in the second. He sighed grimly.

The vitim had then had deep cuts the shape of wings knifed straight into his back. _Sick bastard_, Sasuke thought dryly to himself as he glanced at the clock on the wall. It was seven-fifteen. Time for the blonde to wake up.

Rousing himself from the sickening case, Sasuke used the manila folder to lightly knock Naruto on the head, while using his other hand to type single-handedly on his laptop.

"Teme..." Sasuke thought he heard the blonde say as his head was rhythmically tapped, but he couldn't' be sure.

"Oy. Naruto. Wake up," the raven said at the twenty-first tap. "I'll treat you ramen." Instantly the blonde sat up in bed, his eyes bleary with sleep.

"Ramen...?"

Sasuke sighed. Soon after he had 'taken Naruto in', he had found out that the youth had an insatiable appetite for the dish. Sasuke now used it to get him up in the morning or to get him to study for a particular test that was coming up.

"Yes, Naruto, ramen." This response made the blonde grin widely as he stood, grabbing his school clothes and made to the bathroom to change. On the way, Naruto noticed the photographs on the ground.

"What the heck happened to him?" Naruto asked as he picked up the photo. Seeing what he was holding, Sasuke reached out and took it from him. He had been just looking for that.

"He was killed."

"Whoa. When?" Naruto said. Sasuke flipped to the next page in the file.

"Approximate time of death: 1:40 am yesterday morning," Sasuke replied, not sure why he was telling the blonde this. But as always, he told Naruto all the details of the case. "Cause of death was insufficient oxygen to the vital organs, which suggests he was strangled."

"I see..." Naruto said as he opened the bathroom door. "You always deal with such morbid cases," he added jokingly as he closed the door, which was lucky since a pillow had come flying his way. Sasuke turned back to the report he was typing up.

"Blood Angel Incident, huh...?"

--

It was nearly eight-forty five when Sasuke pulled into the police station's car park after dropping Naruto off at school. On the way Sasuke had quizzed Naruto on the different parts of the respiratory system in an effort to him the blonde study for his upcoming test. Judging from how he had answered, Sasuke wasn't too sure whether Naruto would be able to pass.

Sasuke flicked off the engine and pulled out the keys. Mechanically he stepped out of the car, locked it, and walked into the police station, though not before the security guard had checked to see if he was suppose to be there. Inside he was greeted by his pink haired subordinate, Sakura Haruno, who latched onto his arm as soon has he had come in the door.

"So how was your weekend?" Sakura asked enthusiastically while Sasuke tried to pry her off his arm. He failed.

"Nothing much."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing much," Sasuke replied automatically as he continued to try and gain sovereignty over his arm. "Can you just let go?" Sakura pretended to to hear, but chose to prattle on about her own weekend. So when they reached the inner parts of the station, Sasuke was more than glad when Kurenai came up to them.

"You've been transferred," was the first thing she said to the two of them. Sasuke blinked. _Transferred? Where the hell to?_ Sasuke thought, his mind full of odds and ends of how it worked. Then he remembered. It was part of a new scheme put forth by the tops in command where officers were rotated to different branches in the organization to help personal and professional connections with officers in a wide variety of branches. Sasuke thought it was a waste of time.

"What do you mean, Kurenai? Where is Sasuke transferring to?" Sakura asked, finally letting go of Sasuke's arm. The latter was now trying to massage the blood back into his arm.

"No. We're both transferring, it's just that new stupid scheme," Sasuke replied, finally getting feeling back into his arm. What he didn't mention was that he knew it had something to do with this Blood Angel Incident. "Anyway, where are we transferring to?"

"Right this way," the tall lady said, leading them down an unfamiliar hallway to another part of the station. In the one year that Sasuke had been with the organization, he had never been to this part of the station. His work tended to centre around Kakashi's department and the forensics department more than anything else. So it surprised him that this would be the place that he would be first transferred to. But that in itself lessened his suspicion that this had something to do with the case and more it seemed that it was just the random pick of the rotation system.

The corridor forked and Kurenai led them down the one to the right and showed them to a door. It was the door of a head of department.

"Here we are," Kurenai said, bowing lightly, before she left, leaving Sasuke and Sakura standing in front the office of their new boss. Sasuke reached out and turned the door handle and opened the door. The room itself was an exact replica of Kakashi's office, with a few exceptions of the location and the desk, which was set up against the back wall so that whoever sat there could immediately see who walked in and in this case, Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke's face contorted in anger as he saw the man that sat behind that desk.

"You," he said, his voice dripping with badly concealed hatred. The man stood and walked around the table to stand in front of the two of them. Immediately Sasuke knew that this transfer had nothing to do with the scheme and had everything to do with the 'Blood Angel Incident'.

"It's been a long time, my little brother," Itachi said, his face and voice devoid of any emotion. "What a lucky coincidence. Who would have thought they would send you to my department first." He held his hand out to shake. At this Sasuke scowled and ignored the hand. Seeing that he wouldn't be taking his hand, Itachi turned his shake to Sakura, who, was still shocked by Sasuke's attitude toward a superior officer, took his hand and shook it.

"You are...?" Sakura asked, knowing she was skating on thin ice.

"Superintendent Itachi Uchiha at your service," the man said. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise at his last name. She had known Sasuke had an older brother, but she had never seen or, for that matter, heard of him. She had focused all her efforts to find out information on the younger.

"I see," she said, not sure of what else she could say. She glanced at Sasuke and saw that he had busied himself with memorizing the wall paper on the completely white wall. There was an awkward moment of silence. "So, err-" Sakura started to say but was interrupted by Itachi.

"I presume you both have started to familirize yourselves with this case," he said holding up a manila folder. "Dubbed the 'Blood Angel Incident." Sakura nodded but there was no response from Sasuke. He hadn't moved an inch. "I now want you to become completely competent in all aspects of this case. You will both now go to the scene of the crime," Itachi continued, taking no notice of his brother, as he handed a card to Sakura. She took it and read it.

"Yes, sir," Sakura said, bowing a little as she made to leave. Behind her Sasuke had beaten her and was now already walking through the door. She now hastened to catch up, the office door banging shut behind them.

* * *

I hope that wasn't too bad for a first chapter. Sorry if is far worse than Legal Guardian. I'm so worried it is... TAT I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but it will come. I should start writing it now. Cheers.


	2. Not watertight

Second chapter desu! Ownership as stated in previous chapter, I think. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"What's that?"

"Water."

"Yes, but what is it doing there?" Sasuke asked, irritation clear in his voice. Dealing with people from other departments was so tiresome. Especially blondes with long hair and glomping habits close to Sakura's.

"Well, err-" Ino started to say but Sasuke cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Never mind," he said as he continued to observe the photograph of the victim's lungs. They were half full of water. _Hmm,_ Sasuke thought as he lowered the photograph and observed the scene of the crime, _the official cause of death was lack of oxygen, but this water is making it look like drowning._

Before him was a room, not too large nor too small. Just normal. The room was full of bustling forensics crew and officers. In the centre of it was the white outline of a human body. The body had lain in the centre, turned so that it's head faced east-south-east. Sandaime's body had been limp when it had been found which was strange. If he had been strangled, his muscles would have tensed up, had he been conscious.

Sasuke looked around the room, but it was just the normal 'old guy' type of room. The whole flat was like this. Nothing seemed out of place. He walked over to Sakura who was poking some sort of forensics equipment at some stains on the carpet.

"What do we know about this guy?" He asked her, startling her a little, though she was pleased that he had initiated a conversation with her. After the meeting with Itachi, he had become like a tightly sealed nut, unwilling to talk.

"Not much," she replied, unhappy she had nothing more to say. "He was a judge, so I guess it could have been done by some vengeful criminal who he sentenced." Sasuke nodded.

"Maybe," he said as forensics scientist approached them.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha, right?" the man with the spiky brown hair asked. On his white lab coat was a name tag. It read '_Kiba Inuzuka_'.

"Yes, I am," Sasuke replied a little annoyed by this sudden appearance.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka," Kiba said holding his hand out. Sasuke shook it.

"I read as much. What do you want?" Sasuke asked, wanting to get this over as soon as possible.

"Well, this murder, well, don't you think it's like the previous 'Blood Angel Incident?'" Kiba asked, his voice enthusiastic at his find.

"There was a previous 'Blood Angel Incident'? Sakura asked as she stood, her equipment still in hand.

"Yes, there was," Sasuke replied. This made Kiba grin.

"Then don't you think it could be the same person who did it?" Kiba asked, certain that Sasuke would agree with him.

"No. It's a copy-cat," came Sasuke's simple reply. He really didn't want to get thinking about the past.

"Huh? Why?" Sakura and Kiba both asked at the same time. Sasuke looked at each of them in turn but said nothing. Sakura frowned at his silence.

"Sasuke-" she started to say, but Sasuke held up a photograph that had come with the manila folder he had been pouring over much of the morning.

"See this photo?" he asked. "The victim's clothes are on, are they not?" Sakura and Kiba nodded. "One, in the original 'Blood Angel Incident', all the victims' upper clothing were taken off or at least cut so that the wings cut into their backs were explicitly shown. Two, the victim's body is in the centre of the room," he looked at the two of them for confirmation. They nodded again. "The victim's of the original," Sasuke continued, were strewn all over the room. Some on top of each other," Sasuke said, his voice void of any emotion. Sakura gasped.

"That's awful!" she said, Kiba nodding. "Who did it?"

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke said, his voice was suddenly full of bitterness. "He got off for lack of evidence."

"So the murderer is trying to copy the original method of killing in the 'Blood Angel Incident'," Ino said. She had come up while Sasuke had been talking, clearly wanting not miss out on anything.

"Yes, that's what I just said," Sasuke said dryly. _Thanks for stating the obvious, genius_, Sasuke thought, only just stopping himself from saying it out loud too. He blinked. That was really only something Naruto would say. The blonde was really rubbing off on him. Remembering Naruto, he glanced at his watch. It was almost three. If he left now, he would get to Naruto's school just as the last bell rang.

Sasuke abruptly put the photographs back into his folder and snapped it shut. He then walked to and out the door, leaving the threesome behind.

--

"Miso ramen. What'll you get Sasuke?"

"Huh? Oh, udon," Sasuke said off the top of his head. The waitress nodded and wrote it down. She then left them to deliver the order to the cook.

It was after school and Sasuke and Naruto were both sitting in a traditional Japanese resturant Naruto had insisted on coming to. He had said the ramen was the best here.

"You seem kind of out of it," Naruto said as he observed Sasuke who was staring at his green tea.

"What?"

"My point."

"Sorry," Sasuke appoligized. He really was out of it. "How was school?" Naruto, who had been slurping on his bubble tea, stopped and chewed on the 'pearls' as he thought.

"Hmm," Naruto swallowed then continued, "It was alright. I had that Bio test I told you about. I thought I got it, but the fact that I get it, could mean that I misunderstood everything." Sasuke chuckled at the last part.

"Did you have to give that, err, english debate?" Sasuke asked. He thought Naruto had told him about some debate before the weekend.

"Nah, Miki-chan was sick," Naruto said between slurps.

"Miki-chan?"

"Yeah, my partner in the debate. Mrs. Ayame numbered us off randomly and I ended up with Miki-chan."

"Oh." The waitress came back, placing two steaming bowls of noodles in front of them. "Thankyou." She nodded and left them to eat.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto said, breaking his wooden chopsticks apart. Sasuke did the same, and soon they were both wolfing down their carbohydrates. "So how was work, Sasuke?"

"Horrible."

"Really?" Sasuke nodded. "Amazing. What happened?" Sasuke then explained how he had been transferred under his hateful brother, how he had to now deal with more imbiciles than before, and how this case was disgusting.

"Disgusting?" Naruto asked. It was strange for Sasuke to use a word like that. It would normally be, 'annoying' or 'irritating', not 'disgusting'.

"Hn. This case is bad to the bone."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind," Sasuke said, berating himself for telling Naruto so much. "Eat up." Naruto pouted but ate up anyway. The ramen here really was the best.

--

By the time they got home it was already past ten. They were both so tired they could have fallen asleep. Naruto actually did, but, as he had to drive, Sasuke didn't. Sasuke parked in front of the building and turned to Naruto, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Wake up. We're home." Naruto didn't move. Sasuke noticed there were tears on his cheeks. Sighing he got out of the car, shut his door, walked to the other side of the car, and opened Naruto's door. He then picked up the sleep blonde, shutting the door with a kick, and carried him into the building.

When they were getting out of the lift, Naruto stirred and looked around blearily at Sasuke, still half asleep.

"Can you stand?" Naruto didn't seem to hear and instead closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Sasuke. "Oy!" But Naruto was already asleep. "Geez," Sasuke sighed, heafting Naruto up so that he could reach his keys. On the second try he managed to unlock and open the door, with the help of a kick. When they were inside, Sasuke lay Naruto on the couch, putting a blanket over him. There was no way he was going to get him to have a shower. After locking the door, Sasuke walked back to the couch and crashed in front of it.

* * *

Lol. Fluff at the end, but it makes me happy. I hope you enjoyed that. I never actually planned for Kiba to turn up, but when I was writing it I suddenly realized that I had always counted on a 'Matsuda'-like character to turn up and make the connection. I seem to be very absentminded recently, so that could explain any inconsistancies. If there are any, please tell me. For normal stories, inconsistancies are annoying. For mystery stories it's death. Cheers.


	3. Taken Off

Wow, two chapters in one day! I love the weekends! Ownership as said in other chapters. Please enjoy and maybe review

* * *

When Sasuke come from the kitchen with a bowl of cereal he was quite surprised to, one, find Naruto up, and, two, to find him reading the paper. Sasuke put the bowl on the table and sat down. He reached over and tweaked the paper so that he could see the name. It was '_The NARA_'.

"Since when do you read the paper?" Sasuke asked before taking his first mouthful. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. He had a cup of milk in front of him.

"I don't," he replied, taking a swing of milk. "I thought you might find this interesting though." Naruto held out the paper, folded to show the front page. Sasuke took it.

"'_Police Incompetency_'," Sasuke read out loud. He raised an eyebrow. "Very interesting," he said dryly.

"No, no. Keep on reading," Naruto said, now reaching over to point further down. "See? '_After ten years of silence, the murderer from the chilling Blood Angel Incident is back_'-"

"'_With a second murder_'?!" Sasuke exclaimed. "What?! There's only been one!" He quickly scanned the rest of the article. "'_After receiving a tip off from a 'not-so-nice' source, the police fail to act and prevent the murderer of Orochimaru, (56) , renowned Goth Singer_'." Sasuke put the paper down on the table and bit his thumbnail in thought. _What was going on?_

"What?" Naruto asked, worried. "Isn't this just the same case you're working on?"

"It's not. This is another one." _Another one..._ Sasuke shuddered.

"What's wrong?" But Sasuke couldn't hear him. All he saw was blood. He tried to stand but collapsed on the floor, shaking. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, dropping next to him, propping Sasuke up on one knee. "Oy, Sasuke!" Sasuke shut his eyes and concentrated on Naruto's voice, trying to dispel the hallucination. When he opened his eyes he saw Naruto looking down at him with worried eyes.

"Naruto..."

"Geez! Don't scare me like that!" Naruto chided as he helped Sasuke to his feet. He was still a little shaky, so he held onto Naruto's shoulder. "What was that?"

"A hallucination."

"Huh? Hallucination? Of what?" Sasuke glared at the ground and didn't answer.

"I need to get to the station. Is it alright if you get to school this early?" Naruto nodded.

"I usually only get there just as the bell rings," he replied, "but will you be okay?" Touched by Naruto's concern, Sasuke tried to smile, but it came out wrongly.

"I'll be okay," Sasuke replied as he started to gather the things he would need. "Really," he added when he saw that Naruto wasn't convinced.

"Fine. But I'm driving," Naruto said.

"What? No. You're underage."

"So? I can still drive," Naruto said pouting. If it had been any other day, Sasuke would have completely quashed this train of thought. C'mon, who drives underage with a police officer in the car? But today, Sasuke was almost relieved by Naruto's 'offer'. He didn't think he could steer a bike, let alone a car.

"Fine. You drive to school, but I'm taking the car to work." Naruto nodded, satisfied with the compromise.

--

It had felt strange to be able to stare out of the window, not having to drive the car and just watch the scenery pass by. So Sasuke was glad when he took over the wheel from Naruto. The blonde had only had unofficial driving lessons from Sasuke, who had never taught someone himself. He now parked quickly and hurried into the station, running down the unfamiliar hallways to his superior officer's office. Coming to the door, Sasuke slowed, reaching out to the door knob as he reached it. Gritting his teeth he turned the knob, the newspaper held tightly in his other hand.

Opening the door, Sasuke walked into Itachi's room. Sakura, Ino and some other officers and the like were already inside. There was a sudden silence when Sasuke walked in. No one moved.

"You're late," Itachi said simply from his desk, not even looking up. Sasuke ignored this and walked to his older brother's desk, dropping the newspaper face-up in front of Itachi.

"There was another murder," Sasuke said. It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Itachi looked up, glazed eyes surveying his brother.

"Yes?"

"The police had received a tip on it, but it was ignored. Why?" Sasuke replied coolly, meeting Itachi's gaze with his own hatred filled one. Itachi shifted back in his seat so that he sat up straight in his chair, his elbows propped up on the arm rests, his hands folded in front of his face.

"The source was deemed untrustworthy." Sasuke slammed his hands down on the desk.

"Screw trustworthiness! Someone _died_! There should have been someone sent to protect this guy!"

"And to what avail?!" Itachi asked forcefully back, suddenly standing. He was about a head taller than Sasuke, so he looked down at him. "Don't think you can tell me how to do my job, little brother."

"Am I wrong, though?" Sasuke asked, glaring up at Itachi. "Do you want another Blood Angel Incident to happen?!"

"What do you know?"

"I know everything!" Sasuke retorted, loosing his cool. "Oh right!" Sasuke said in a mocking tone, "Of _course_ you want another one to happen. You were the per-"

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" Itachi exploded, stopping Sasuke in mid-sentence, making him flinch unwillingly. "Your insubordination leaves me no choice. Hand in your badge and your weapon, you are now on enforced leave until further notice." Itachi seemed to thin a little. "You're also off this case, if that wasn't clear. Under no circumstances are you to investigate or contact any of the officers involved in this case, understood?"

Shocked at what happened, Sasuke just stood there. _I shouldn't have gone so far..._ was the first thing he thought of, but of course, he didn't regret his actions. He relished them.

"I understand," Sasuke said coldly as he took out his badge from inside his jack and his gun from it's holster, dropping them on the desk with a loud thud.

In the silence that followed Sasuke's phone beeped and took it out wondering what was wrong. It was a text message from Naruto. He opened and read it.

"Teme! Can u cum here? Dis teacha wants 'parntal' permishin"

Sasuke sighed and deleted the message, making for the door.

"Where are you off to?" Itachi asked. Sasuke turned slightly to face him.

"I need to go to Naruto's school, if that's alright, _Superintendent Uchiha_," Sasuke replied, letting fake awe drip into the last two words.

"Oh, that orphaned bastard you adopted off the streets, right?"

Sasuke's fist made contact with his brother's face, taking him completely by surprise and nearly knocking the taller man to the ground. Blood seeped out of the side of his mouth, much to Sasuke's satisfaction.

"Don't you _ever_ call Naruto that!" Sasuke spat out. "You can take me off the case, you can take away my badge, but don't you dare call Naruto that." He then stalked out the room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

--

As it turned out Naruto already had the permission form to take part in the class. He had just misplaced it in his folder, so Sasuke wrote him up another one. At first he teacher hadn't believed him to be Naruto's legal guardian which led to a little disagreement in which Sasuke ended up pulling out his ID and driving license. But eventually it was cleared up and Naruto was allowed to attend the class.

"Sorry about that, Sasuke," Naruto apologized as soon as they were out of the office. Sasuke turned, a little surprised.

"Nah, you called at a good time. I wanted to get away," Sasuke replied. Naruto squinted at him.

"Something happened today," he probed. Sasuke suppressed a wince. Naruto could always see through him. Somehow.

"Yeah. My badge got taken," Sasuke said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Naruto asked. "Why?" Sasuke smirked sadistically.

"I'll tell you after school. Now, go learn, or whatever you do there." Naruto pouted and ran after his classmates who were already ready for the class, gathering around the entrance. Sasuke sighed and walked back to his car. _What should I do for the rest of the day...?_

In the end, he ended up driving home and booting up his PS2 for the first time in months. He hadn't actually bought the gaming device. It had been a gift from Kakashi when the man had randomly turned up at Sasuke's flat and found that the raven had no life out of police work. The older officer had also given him a few games and websites of where to download them. One of them had been a Taiko no Tatsujin game.

Curious as to what it was, Sasuke slid it out of it's white packet and inserted it into the PS2. The title screen came up, loads of Japanese filled the screen.

"Taiko no Tatsujin: Tatakon de Dodon ga Don...?" Sasuke was finally able to read. "What a mouth full." After getting to the song section of the game, Sasuke accidentally selected 'Fantasie Impromptu' on hard mode and failed miserably.

After failing it for the second time, Sasuke promptly switched of the PS2 and decided to sleep until three, when he would go out again to pick Naruto up from school. He lay down on the couch and closed his eyes, but images of bloody wings stared back at him and he was unable to sleep. He was extremely relieved when three o'clock finally rolled around and even left the house a little early, driving a little slower than usual.

"I guess I really don't have any life outside of work..." Sasuke said absentmindedly as he waited for the light to turn green.

* * *

Not too bad? I hope so. The name of the Taiko name at the end was suggested by Versatz. Sasuke's such a mum, structuring his day around dropping off and picking up Naruto from school. JKJK See you next time i guess.. Cheers.


	4. Lil Rebel

A short but important chapter. Ironically, it took me much longer to write this than the others since I was writing Shoujo Will Request and drawing and blogging and gaming and general procrastination. I also did homework . I think the writing style and personalities of the characters change about half way since I stopped writing around there, then got back into it today. I hope you enjoy is incredibly short chapter. TAT

* * *

"So what will you do?"

Sasuke considered Naruto's question.

"Dunno. I'll think of something," he replied. He and Naruto were sitting in Sasuke's car just outside of Naruto's school. "Go on. You'll be late." Naruto pouted and opened the car door. Quickly he walked around the car and onto the sidewalk. He turned just before the gate and waved back at Sasuke. Sasuke waved him away making Naruto chuckle before he ran into school just as the bell rang.

Smoothly, Sasuke backed the car out of the parallel parking space, nearly ramming right into the car behind him. Sasuke bit his lower lip and drove out of the small space with more care. And soon he was driving down the highway again, to where he didn't know. There was a loud beeping from his pocket and, while keeping his eyes on the road, he pulled out his phone. Glancing at it he saw he had received a text message. Opening it he quickly read it.

"Meet you at Cafe de Coral – Sakura"

_Interesting_, he thought, putting his phone away and swerving so that he was now driving down an exit that would eventually take him to the area where Cafe de Coral was. After nearly running a red light, he pulled in at another parallel park.

Getting out, he fed the machine coins after locking his car. Satisfied with one hour of parking time, Sasuke left his car and walked toward where a Cafe de Coral sign was. He had decided to take the stairs so when he reached the right floor he was a little out of breath. Looking around he saw Sakura sitting at a table that over looked the street he had just come from. Her pink hair contrasted with the orange furniture and décor of the place making her easy to point out.

Sasuke walked over to her, taking up the seat opposite her.

"Yo," he said, distracting her from her daydreams.

"Ah, hi," she replied. "I saw you park." Pointing to out the window.

"Right." There was an awkward silence. "So?"

"I really don't think Itachi had the right to take you off the case," Sakura said quickly. "I don't understand your relationship, but it really seemed the wrong thing to do."

"Huh."

"So, uh, I complied a file about the most recent murder of Orochimaru," she prattled on, pulling a green file out of her bag. "Here." She held it out and Sasuke took it. Flipping it open he saw that it was highly condensed and contained every possible information about the murder from not just Itachi's department's investigation but from also the forensics department. "Oh, and about the previous murder, there were anesthetics found in the victim's body."

"Anesthetics?"

"Yes." _Interesting_

"Anything else?" Sakura shook her head.

"No," Sakura replied. Sasuke gestured to the file.

"This is really well done. But I thought Itachi said for me not to get information from anyone involved with the case? That kind of counts you in." Sakura looked away and bit her lip.

"I guess I really shouldn't, but even if I didn't you would have still asked or found out someother way, wouldn't you?" Sakura said.

"I suppose your right. Thanks for this," Sasuke replied, standing. "I'll be going then. Bye" Sakura nodded.

"See you later."

"Hn." Sasuke then walked back to the exit, this time deciding to take the lift.

--

"And then he gave me detention."

"Really?" Sasuke asked, though he was really concentrating on the cars that were swerving around him on the highway. It was four thirty and he had just picked Naruto up from school. The blonde was now complaining about his day while Sasuke just listened, keen to get his mind off the gruesome case.

"Yeah. I hadn't even done anything!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his hands up to show how injust it had been. "He made me clean all the chalkboards in the whole school during lunch," he added, pouting. "Anyway, enough about me. How was your day?"

"Uhhh... not that much. I met with Sakura and she gave me information on the murder."

"Huh? But I thought you said Itachi kicked you off the case?"

"He did. But who said I have to listen to him?" Sasuke asked in return. Naruto smirked.

"I dunno. You just seem to be the type that would follow the rules," Naruto quipped, earning him a knock on the head. "So what else did you do?"

"Not much else." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"What about the case? Didn't Sakura give you some stuff?" Sasuke sighed.

"It's in the bag," he said, pointing to the black bag at the back. Naruto grinned and reached around his seat the grabbed it. After riffling through it's contents for a few seconds, Naruto finally pulled out the file Sakura had given Sasuke.

"This one?" Naruto asked, holding up the folder. Sasuke nodded.

"Don't loose anything from it. I won't be getting another one."

"Hai, hai!" Naruto chanted, opening the file. "Urg. Same killer huh?" He was looking at the photographs. "Orochimaru. He looks weird." Sasuke chuckled.

"You're lucky he's dead. He probably would have sued you sorry ass if he heard you say that."

"You know him?"

"Uhhh... some what..." Sasuke replied reluctantly. "It was Itachi who he was friends with."

"Whoa! Seriously?"

"...Yeah." Sasuke replied coldly and Naruto knew the subject was closed. Absentmindedly he flipped through the pictures, stopping here and there to make a comment. After a while he fell silent, only glancing at Sasuke. He was brooding.

Suddenly Naruto laughed, surprising Sasuke. Sometimes he wondered if all this exposure to such gruesome crimes was such a good thing for the blonde. He was only seventeen years old. He frowned. I'm _only eighteen_, Sasuke reminded himself.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked, genuinely curious at what Naruto had found laughable about this case. If anything, this case was damn bloody. Not a string of humorous comedies.

"There's a pattern here," Naruto replied, grinning.

"Where?"

"See here," the blonde replied, pointing at a picture of the orientation of Orochimaru's body when he was found. "If you think of this like a clock," tracing the room, "then the first victim's body are the hands of the clock. So it reads four-ten, which is the time of the second murder!" They had stopped at a red light so Sasuke was able to give his full attention to this discovery.

"You're right... But it seems a little far fetched," Sasuke said. Naruto shook his head.

"No, remember this is a crazy maniacally guy. He cuts wings into people's backs! Something like this would be fun to him." Sasuke saw the logic in that, but had to turn back to the wheel as the traffic started to move again. _A crazy maniac huh? Suits him..._

"What are you smirking about?"

"Huh? Oh nothing." _So the murderer used the orientation of the body to predict the time of the next murder... Interesting._

* * *

And there it is. I really lack inspiration for this story. Especially when I have Shoujo Will to contest for my attention. I hope it won't be long til my next update ... Cheers!


	5. Coagulation

And here's the next chapter. It took so long to write . After writing so much Shoujo Will, I keep on writing this with such whimsical way XD I hope it didn't turn out too badly... Please enjoy it!

Sasuke was making breakfast when Naruto finally woke up. The blonde blinking and looked around the room blearily.

"'Morning sunshine," Sasuke said dryly, greeting Naruto with a bowl of cereal. Naruto blinked again and got up, taking the bowl from Sasuke.

"Thanks," he said as he sat down at the table and started to wolf it down.

"Oh shit." Surprised, Naruto looked around at the kitchen.

"What happened?" the blonde asked.

"I used two teabags to make two cups of tea instead of one," Sasuke replied irritated. He dipped each teabag quickly before setting them both into a small bowl for further use later.

"Cheapskate."

Sasuke decided to ignore this and instead focus on bringing the cups of tea to the table. He'd put too much milk into Naruto's so that the liquid teetered dangerously along the edge of the cup.

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed making Sasuke nearly drop both cups.

"Look you almost made me drop them." Naruto shook his head.

"No, look at this," he said holding up the newspaper he had just been reading out of boredom. After setting the tea on the table, Sasuke took the paper and looked at the front page. He smiled grimly.

"How lovely," he said as he read the headline. "_Kabuto found dead in living room. Is this a bane from the past?_" Sasuke quickly skimmed over the article, but he knew that he'd find out more information about it from Sakura. That is, if she was still willing. As he came to the end of the article, another heading caught his eye. "_Blood Angel Murders: Could the times of death been predicted?_"

"Predicted? What, the thing where the body points to the time of the next murder?" Naruto asked, starting to attack his tea. Sasuke quickly glanced over the article and set the paper down.

"Someone has good sources," he said. "Not only does he write about that theory, he's also suggesting that it was so simple that it was amazing that the police missed it. This guy must really hate the police..."

"Who is he?" Naruto asked, twitching the paper so that he could see the name of the person who had written the article. "Shikamaru Nara... Huh? Nara? Is he the owner of the paper?"

"Looks like it," Sasuke replied as he dialed in a number into his mobile phone, putting it to his ear.

"Who are you calling?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke put a finger to his lips. The ringing tone ended.

"Ah, yes. Could I perhaps set up a meeting with Mr. Nara? Yes, ma'am, I do know Mr. Nara is a busy man. No, it won't take too long. No, I don't mind. Hmm. Sasuke Uchiha. Alright then. Thankyou." Sasuke flipped his phone shut and sat down, thinking.

"So...?" Naruto asked.

"I've set up a meeting with this Shikamaru at four today." Naruto's mouth formed a little 'o'.

"Hmm. Do you have anything else to do today?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this.

"No. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you want to come to school and sit in into some of my classes," Naruto said, playing with his cereal. He glanced up at Sasuke. He looked surprised. "Will you?" the blonde asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"Sure. Why not? I guess now I'll be able to see what all that money paying for your tuition is going to."

"So you're really going to come?" Naruto asked, clearly not expecting this. Sasuke nodded. "Alright!"

--

The drive to Naruto's school wasn't very eventful. Sure, two people did cut in front of them and Sasuke did run a red light, but other than that, nothing really happened. He had been unsure of what to wear since he was neither a student or a police officer, but in the end Naruto told him to just wear something simple. So he was now wearing a white shirt with random black graffiti on it over black cargo pants. Naruto was wearing his school uniform.

"What's your first class?" Sasuke asked as he pressed down on the brake, waiting for the idiot in front of him to figure out that the light was green and that he could move out of the way of the park that Sasuke was trying to get in to.

"Uhh... Let me check," Naruto replied as he started to rummage through his rucksack. If Sasuke had to name one of the habits of Naruto that annoyed him the most it would be his lack of order. Half the time he would misplace something to only find it a week later and the other half he's just lose it for good. It drove Sasuke nuts.

"Shouldn't you know what class you're about to go to? You _do_ go to school, right?" Naruto scowled at Sasuke and continued to pull the contents of his bag apart.

"Ah," Naruto said, holding up a crumpled sheet of paper. "First class is...." he ran his finger across the columns, "... Biology. Erg."

"Oh?"

"I really hate it," Naruto said without much prompting. Seeing that the guy in front had started to move away from the parking space, Naruto started to jam all the stuff he had just pulled out of his bag back into his bag. He finished just as Sasuke started to slowly ease the car into the park.

"Why's that?" Sasuke asked as he braked, disengaged the engine and pull on the hand brake. Twisting the keys out of the ignition, he half opened half kicked his door open. Stepping out, he found that Naruto had done the same.

"The teacher is just so BORING," Naruto explained as they started to walk towards the school, waiting a little for Sasuke to lock the car. The raven pulled the keys out and together they entered through the school gates.

"So just because the teacher is 'boring'," Sasuke started to say, using his fingers to form quotations around the word 'boring, "you hate the subject?"

"Pssh," Naruto said, waving his free hand as his other kept the strap of his bag on his shoulder. "You're like, what? Twenty now?"

"Eighteen."

"Yeah, same difference. So it's been a long time since you've been in scho- Wait. Eighteen? So young?" Sasuke scowled and looked away from Naruto's wide eyes. "When did you finish high school?" Sasuke was about to retort when a few girls that seemed to be seniors came up to them as they entered the school.

"Hey Naruto," the girl at the front said. "Who's that you got with you?"

"Huh?" Naruto said. He then glanced at Sasuke, asking for help. "This is Sasuke..." And Sasuke had a sudden sinking feeling that his his time would be better spent else. Any where. Just not here.

"Let's go," Sasuke muttered as he grabbed Naruto by the collar and pulled him down the corridor.

"You're not a very extroverted person, are you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke glared at him but said nothing. The blonde had a point.

"So? What reason have I got to be one?"

"People would feel more easy around you for one thing," Naruto said. This surprised Sasuke and he let go of the blonde's collar.

"What's that got to do with anything?" he asked. "I'm a police officer. Just by definition I make people uneasy." Naruto shrugged.

"Just a thought," he said, brushing past Sasuke as he entered a classroom. Sasuke scowled at Naruto's back and followed him into the classroom.

Entering, Sasuke looked around the room, noticing that he had come in at the entrance nearest the teacher's desk. The room itself was a fairly large and airy with about ten rows of desks, about fifteen in each row. Each desk was paired with another so that there were roughly nine aisles and it was down one of these that Sasuke followed Naruto to the back of the classroom. From the back, the room seemed even larger and the teacher's desk even further. Naruto took an aisle seat nearest the window at the back and motioned for Sasuke to take the window seat beside him.

"I usually sit back here," Naruto said as Sasuke dropped into the seat next to him. The chalkboard was miles away but he wasn't here to be taught anyway, so he let this point slip.

"What are you learning now?" Sasuke asked as he watched the students file into the classroom.

"Oh, just the circulatory system, I guess," Naruto replied. The teacher had now entered the classroom and the room was nearly silent. He started to speak about something and all the students started to pull large sheets of paper out of their bags.

"You guess?" Sasuke asked, his voice lowered. He didn't want to risk being told off. He wasn't even a student here.

"Well..." Naruto started to say as he pulled out his papers, but a girl with blonde hair who greatly resembled Ino sat down in the desk in front of them, turned so that she faced them.

"Did you do your bit?" She asked as she held out the papers.

"Yes, yes," Naruto replied boredly. "Did you buy the poster paper?" The girl waved some large red paper. "I see."

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, actually interested as to what all these papers were.

"We're supposed to do a poster on the circulatory system. We have to do the heart," Naruto explained as he read over what the blonde girl had written. The girl in question looking at Sasuke with curiosity and something else that Sasuke had rather not know. Naruto glanced up and saw this. "Oh, Miki, this is Sasuke," he said as he picked up a pair of scissors and started to cut the paragraphs out of the paper so that he could glue them to the poster paper.

"Oh, I'm Miki," the girl said, holding out a hand.

"I know," Sasuke replied dryly, choosing not to take her hand. _She even acts like that Ino-pig,_ Sasuke thought to himself. _Wonder if they're related._

"He's a policeman," Naruto said, gesturing to Sasuke with his scissors. Slightly bemused, Sasuke caught the waving scissors and pulled them out of the blonde's hand.

"You're going to poke someone's eye out like that," he said as he took the paper Naruto was cutting out of his hand and started to cut it himself.

"Oh, shut up. That's not even possible," Naruto said though happy that he no longer had to cut.

"It is."

"It's happened before?"

"Sure."

"Really?" Naruto asked, truly surprised and curious as to the details. Sasuke looked up at him.

"No. I was kidding," the raven replied, smirking when the blonde pouted at being tricked like a gullible idiot.

"You're a police officer?" asked Miki, reminding Sasuke that there was someone else there. Somehow talking to Naruto made him forget his surroundings and everyone in them, making him just focus at the blonde before him.

"Yeah," Sasuke said, annoyed at himself for getting distracted.

"I see... My sister is a police officer too," Miki said, clearly trying to fight her way into the conversation. Sasuke sighed inwardly.

"Really?" Sasuke asked with pretend enthusiasm. Miki nodded.

"Her name's Ino. Maybe you've heard of her." Sasuke smirked. He had been right.

"Yeah, I have. She's one of my subordinates," he replied, pleased when Miki's face fell a little at finding out that her sister was an underling.

"So you've worked with her?" Miki asked as she too started to cut the papers.

"Somewhat..." Sasuke replied offhandedly. _She's more of a hinderance._ The three of them continued to work on the project, Naruto sticking the various paragraphs on the the poster. A few people came up to them as they worked, mainly girls wanting to know who Sasuke was, but other than that the only real problem that arose was from the teacher.

"And who are you?" Sasuke looked up and found that in his concentration he had failed to note that the teacher had come up to them. It was the teacher who had once accused him to trying to kidnap Naruto.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke replied simply, still a bit miffed about the past accusation.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just sitting in," Sasuke said as he cut down to the bottom of the paragraph. He passed the newly cut paragraph to Naruto who took it after having it jabbed into him a few times. Sasuke glanced up at the teacher. He looked like he was thinking.

"Would you like to speak to the class?" the teacher suddenly asked.

"I'm sorry?" Sasuke asked. He was now looking up at the teacher again, a mixture of surprise and anguish written on his face.

"You know, like, do a bit of a presentation," the teacher replied.

"I see..."

"Of course it wouldn't be today," the teacher added quickly. "I'm running out of material to teach them." _Ah, there's the real reason._

"I'll think about it," Sasuke said. The teacher smiled thankfully and walked back to the front of the classroom.

"So what will you talk about?" Naruto asked when the teacher was clearly out of earshot. Sasuke shrugged.

"Anything, I suppose." There was a few minutes of silence as they again continued working. Finally Miki put down her scissors and gave Sasuke her full attention.

"I'm worried about my sister," she said. Sasuke turned to face her, surprised by this sudden outburst.

"How so?" he asked, placing his scissors down on the table.

"Her boyfriend is ... scary," Miki said as she looked down into her lap, her hands fidgeting. Sasuke glanced at Naruto but the blonde just shrugged. "His name is Shikamaru Nara. Have you heard of him?"

"Nara? Like the newspaper?" Naruto asked, leaning forward slightly in his chair. Miki nodded.

"I'm worried for her..." Miki said. She suddenly shook her head and took up her scissors again. "I'm sorry. It was nothing." She started to cut again and Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a glance which asked 'what-the?'

The class soon ended and Sasuke followed Naruto into the rest of his classes, each of them dragging on and on. A few times he fell asleep and was only awakened by the bell or some loud noise. Finally the end of the day rolled around and Sasuke found himself trudging along side Naruto out of the school.

"Are we going to go see that Shikamaru now?" Naruto asked as they neared the car. Sasuke pulled out his keys and unlocked the car.

"I suppose so," he replied as he opened the door and dropped down inside. "School's such a drag. I can't think straight now," he complained as Naruto closed the door behind him, chuckling.

"So now you see why I always, always complain about school," he said. Sasuke grunted reluctantly. The education system had failed him greatly that day. "Wait! You still haven't answered my question!"

"What question?" Sasuke asked, his keys just inches from the ignition.

"When did you finish high school?!" Sasuke cringed at the question and pretended not to hear it, instead chosing started the engine.

* * *

How was it? Well, I won't be updating a while since I'm going away for about a week. to JAPAN!! LKJDSFLKDSF SO happy!!! I hope everythinig makes sense =w= Please do review! Cheers!


	6. Konayuki

GOMENASAAAAAIIIII I'm so sorry for the excruciatingly long wait. After coming back from Okinawa, all my creative writing juices seemed to have been quarantined, but luckily, a lack of inspiration to do homework has allowed me to finish up this chapter.

* * *

"You may both go in now."

At hearing this from the secretary sitting at the desk, Sasuke and Naruto rose from where they sat in the waiting room and filed through the door the lady held open for them. The room itself was nothing special. Just a few photographs on the walls and a plant in the corner showed any personalization. Quite modest for the CEO of one of the most profitable newspapers around. Behind the desk was the man himself.

"It's certainly been a while, Sasuke Uchiha," Shikamaru said. Ignoring both this greeting and Naruto's questioning look, Sasuke instead walked to one of the chairs opposite Shikamaru and sat down in it. Moments later Naruto followed suit, choosing to hug his school bag on his lap. "So what can I do for you today?" Shikamaru asked in a bored voice, his face mirroring this. Sasuke suppressed a grimace and instead pulled out a pen and notebook, flipping it to a blank page.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Become a little detective, have we?"

"A police officer actually," Sasuke replied briskly. The man opposite him looked surprised.

"Really? How interesting."

"I'd like to ask you a few questions, Mr Nara," Sasuke said in an effort to try and make some headway with this apathetic person. "You will answer them, right?"

"As long as it's not too troublesome," Shikamaru quipped. Sasuke ignored this and began his questioning. Somehow this meeting was making memories he'd rather forget suddenly pop up in his mind. Sasuke wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

It did not take long for him to become thoroughly ticked off with Shikamaru's attitude to everthing. Now and then, Naruto would interject with a question or comment and the conversation would sidetrack for a time, but as always it came back to the main matter at hand: the 'Blood Angel' murders.

"How is it," Sasuke started to say, "that your newspaper, Mr Nara, was able to document today a murder that happen just this morning?" Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. "Well, Mr Nara?" Shikamaru suddenly looked at his watch.

"I'm sorry but I have an appointment at five," he said. "Would it be alright if we continued this conversation at some later date?"

"I guess you're going on a date with Ino," piped up Naruto. Both Sasuke and Shikamaru looked at him, the later smiling a little.

"Yes." All three of them stood.

"Thank you for your time," Sasuke said. Shikamaru nodded and walked to the door, opening it for them.

--

"I like him. He seems like a nice guy." Sasuke glanced at the blonde that sat in the car next to him.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied, nodding to emphasize his point. They were in the car again, driving briskly to the scene of the latest murder. Just as they had stepped out of the lift to get to the car Sasuke's phone had rung. It had been Sakura telling him that she could let them in into the crime scene in about fifteen minutes. They were now heading there.

"He's seems too wishy washy," Sasuke said with distaste as he turned them down a smaller street. It ended abruptly with a T-junction where, after stopping for a few seconds, they turned left.

"Wishy washy? I suppose I can see where you're coming from," Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Hmph." Sasuke drove and stopped just outside one particularly nicely done up building and cut the engine. Smoothly he opened the door on his side and stepped out, pulling the keys from the ignition as he did.

"Ah, we're there," Naruto said.

"Yes we are. Now get out." Naruto pouted and got out of the car. "I'm sleepy." Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed the back of his neck, stearing the blonde through the entrance to the building. Inside Sakura was waiting in the lobby, leaning against the counter talking to the guard. When she saw Sasuke and Naruto enter she said goodbye to her new found friend and made her way over to them.

"Hi. Where were you guys? You made it here pretty quick," Sakura said as she neared them.

"We visited Shikamaru at the Nara," Naruto answered, somehow knowing that Sasuke wasn't going to answer.

"Oh... Ino's boyfriend huh?" Sakura said thoughtfully. "He's a pretty nice guy. That's what I heard Ino say." They were now walking to the lifts. Sakura pressed the up button of the even lift. After a time the lift came and they filed in, Sakura pressing the thirty-fifth floor as she did. "The forensics team is coming back at five-thirty, so you guys will have to be out at four-fifty at the latest."

"We'll make it quick," Sasuke said. The lift dinged and the doors slide open as a recorded voice informed them that they had reached the thirty-fifth floor. Sakura led the way out of the lift and down the corridor to the left. At the end was a door cordened with police tape. "Do you have a picture of the victim, Sakura?"

Sakura blushed a little as Sasuke used her name. Fumbling a little, she rummaged around in her LeSportsac handbag. As they reached the door she pulled out yet another manila folder and handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke opened it and looked at the picture. _Gray hair, black nerdy glasses, yep. That's definitely Kabuto._

"Thanks," he said as he handed the folder back to Sakura who had just gotten out the keys to the flat.

"No problem," she replied, blushing again. As soon as she unlocked the door, Sasuke picked his way through the tape and entered the flat.

The room wasn't very aesthetically decorated. None of the furniture looked as though they should be in the same room together. As a whole, the room looked as though someone had once tried to do the whole thing up themselves but gave up about one third of the way in.

In the centre of the room, nearing the far wall from the door, was the tell tale white outline of a person. Sasuke walked to it and noted that the body was facing the door, though it was a little off to the left. _Is this the new time?_

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said. Sasuke turned to him.

"Mmm?"

"Can you lie down in the white lines for a sec?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow though he walked to the lines and sat down in the middle of them. Lying down he looked at Naruto again.

"Okay?"

"Un-"

"What are you doing?" Sakura exclaimed as she came in through the door. She had been outside making sure that the tape looked untouched and the seal on the door was fresh.

"Playing house," Sasuke said sarcastically. "Did you find anything out?" he asked Naruto.

"Not really," the blonde replied. "This Kabuto guy was shorter than you." Sasuke scowled and cuffed Naruto on the back of the head and was about to say something when they both heard someone at the door.

Sakura glanced back at Sasuke then walked briskly to the door. Sasuke grabbed Naruto around the shoulders and shoved him into a closet on the left side of the room. He only just managed to get in himself and shut the door when the front door opened. The man walked to the centre of the room followed by Sakura. Looking through a gap in the door Sasuke identified him. It was Itachi.

"W-why are you here, Mr Uchiha?" Sakura asked, obviously trying to keep the accusing tone out of her voice. Itachi chuckled a little.

"Please, just Itachi," he said which made Sakura blush a little. _What's going on here?_ Sasuke thought.

"S-so why are you here, Itachi?"

Itachi was now walking toward the closet that Sasuke and Naruto were precariously hidden in, Sakura hastened to catch up with him.

"I just wanted to check something here," Itachi replied, only a few feet away from the closet.

What did you want to check?" Sakura asked with true curiosity in her voice. Suddenly light shone through the gap in the door. As silently as he could, Sasuke propped himself up and peered through the gap. Itachi was crouching on the floor, seeming to be looking under the closet itself.

"Interesting..." Sasuke thought he heard Itachi murmur.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, leaning over Itachi's shoulder so that the light through the gap was cut off. _Great. She's forgotten we're in here. We might as well give ourselves up right no-_ Sasuke flinched as he felt a breath of air on his neck and he turned lightly to find Naruto just behind him. The closet suddenly became very small.

"It's nothing really," replied Itachi to Sakura's question, but Sasuke was no longer concentrating on the goings on outside of the closet. He was currently trying very hard to restrain himself from jumping out of the closet in order to have some space. _Damn Itachi..._

Through the gap, Sasuke saw Itachi stand, dropping something to the ground as he did. He turned to Sakura behind him and judging from the blush on Sakura's cheeks he was smiling.

"I'll be going then," Itachi said then walked to the door and opened it. "Oh, and tell Sasuke when you see him that he had better not try to get back onto this case. Bye then." With a small thud the door closed behind Itachi and the closet door opened, Sasuke and Naruto spilling out of it. Sakura jumped, her hand going to her heart.

"Sorry. I forgot you two were in there," Sakura said, trying to catch her breath. Naruto, having landed on Sasuke, got up, with some difficulty, and helped the raven to his feet. Naruto grinned at Sakura.

"It's okay," he said, still grinning. Sasuke suddenly felt jealous. Surprised by this he looked down and remembering that Itachi had examined something at the base of the closet, he stooped and observed the space between the floor and the piece of furniture. There was something white. Sasuke reached forward and picked it up. It was cold and wet. _Snow...? Wait. Could it be..._

"Oy, Sasuke!"

Choosing to continue down his train of thought rather than respond to the blonde, Sasuke ignored Naruto. Annoyed at being treated as though he didn't exist, Naruto crouched down next to Sasuke, determined to see what had bewitched him. Finding Naruto again right next to him, Sasuke quickly straightened again, still holding the snow.

"Is this what Itachi was looking at?" he asked Sakura, showing her what was in his hand. Sakura reached out and touched it, flinching back a little when she did.

"What is that?" she asked. Naruto touched the blob of white on Sasuke's hand.

"Cold."

"It's snow," Sasuke explained.

"But what's it doing here?" Naruto asked. Both he and Sakura looked to Sasuke for guidance in this unknown fact.

"It was the murder weapon," Sasuke said, almost to himself. He turned his hand over and the snow dropped the the floor, it's minuscule snow flakes shattering on impact. "Sakura, what temperature was the room at the time of the murder?"

"Huh? Temperature? Let's see here..." Sakura mumbled as she rummaged through the manila folders she was holding. "Uhh... it doesn't say. But I do remember that when I first came in here I was freezing. I even borrowed Kiba's jacket and I was still cold. Does that answer you question?"

"Just about."

"But why do you want to know that?" Naruto asked as he followed Sasuke out of the room, Sakura behind him. "What's so important about the temperature?"

"Everything," Sasuke replied. "It allows the conditions to be met so that the murder will take place." Sasuke opened the door and stepped out.

* * *

Was that okay? I hoped it all made sense... =___= I really don't know how to write as Shikamaru!! TAT!! I promise I'll try to work on Shoujo Will, but it's a very spontaneous story which I can't only write if I have lost of inspiration. Blood Angel, on the other hand, has an outline. So... I guess I'll say that... I'll try to finish up Blood Angel (yes it's kinda near the end) then work whole heartedly on Shoujo Will. And maybe another pet project.. and Blue. Cheers!


	7. It's not your business

Heh. Fast updated huh? Just a short buffer chapter to 'buffer' the next chapter. I think the next one will be much longer. I THINK!

* * *

The door has some trouble opening and it creaked like an old person's bones, but eventually Sasuke got it open and he and Naruto were able to enter. Looking around Sasuke tried to determine the source of the troubled door and discovered that the umbrellas that he usually kept hanging behind the door had falled off and wedged themselves between the door and the trunk that sat next to the door, half full of old case papers. Sighing, Sasuke stooped and picked up the umbrellas and hung them back onto their usual roosts.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked around from the umbrellas and found that Naruto was pulling things out of his bag and lining them up on the table.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh? I was just looking for my homework," Naruto replied as he dropped another stack of papers onto the table top. "Oh yeah. What are you going to talk to the class about tomorrow?"

"Class?" Sasuke asked as he walked to the table and started to sieve through the papers as well, finding an article of homework in the first three seconds. "Oh, right. That. I'm not sure yet. I'll just wing it, I suppose."

"Oh." Naruto rummaged around in the mess and found a piece of paper, seeming to check something off of it. "I need help in... ah, yeah. Biology."

"Again?" Naruto scowled and sat down with his work in front of him. He pulled up a chair for Sasuke and the raven sat, already starting to scan the problems. It was about blood typing and possible transfusions. "Okay. What don't you get?"

"All of it."

And so the long and tedious task of explaining, then rexplaining the theories behind why blood transfusions between people of different blood types would end in death.

"So, if uhh," Sasuke started, but looked around for a prop. He found a pencil. "If this person," he said, gesturing to the pencil, "is blood type of A. That means that the antigens in his blood are A type and he has antibodies that are B antibodies."

"Okay. But why doesn't Mr Pencil have A type as well? Wouldn't that be a better idea?"

"No," Sasuke replied, the fuse of his patience starting to burn up. "If he had A antibodies then they'd agglutinate his own blood since he's A type as well."

"Agglutinate?"

"Stick together or clog."

"Oh. Why?" Sasuke suppressed a sigh. This was going to take a long time and he needed to cook dinner.

"Okay, basically, it's like … the A antibodies will link together with as many A antigens as it can and clog up the blood. I need to cook dinner, so just ask me while I cook, okay?"

"Oh, sure." Sasuke rose from the table and went into the kitchen and got out the fry pan and set it on the stove. He poured a little oil onto it and turned the stove on while he shoveled one and a half cups of rice into the rice cooker after washing and adding water to it. Going back to the pan, he cracked an egg in it and started to cook it.

"Can I ask you something, Sasuke?"

"Sure..."

Sasuke heard Naruto fidgeting with something. _He's deliberating._

"Do you know Shikamaru? Like, before, I mean." Sasuke nearly missed flipping the egg. Scowling, he decided to scramble the egg instead. He was ignoring Naruto on purpose, not knowing what he should say. "Sasuke?"

"I've met him before, okay?" Sasuke replied, not sure why he was angry so suddenly.

"How long ago was that?" Sasuke plonked the egg into one bowl and opened a can of spam. He did this with a little too much strength and he broke the handle. _Shit._

"About ten years ago," he replied as he stabbed the can with a butchering knife. He made a cut and was able to peal the metal back, somehow. After managing to squeeze the spam to make a forced exit out of the can, Sasuke dropped the bits into the rice cooker and stirred it a little to make it warm.

"That's about the time of the original Blood Angel incident, huh?"

Sasuke nearly dropped Naruto's food down the drain. Quickly, he dished up both of their bowls and brought them out, setting them down in the table.

"The Blood Angel incident is none of your business," Sasuke said coldly. Naruto looked down, clearly trying to hide the hurt this harsh reply had inflicted. Immediately Sasuke felt bad. _But I can't exactly tell him what happened. It's best he didn't know..._

"You were involv-" Naruto started to say.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sasuke said, cutting Naruto off.

"Why not? It's got _something_ to do with this current case, hasn't it?"

"It's not for you to know!"

"It is if you're not going to tell anyone else. You have to learn to trust someone. You're doing yourself no good in just bottling it all up. I know it was terrible for you. I saw you nearly faint, dammit!"

"It's none of you business."

"You don't trust me, do you?"

This question threw Sasuke, but he decided to stay quiet about it. And so did Naruto. Nearly a quarter of an hour passed and they'd both finished off their fried rice. Silently, Sasuke collected Naruto's bowl, and together with his own he went back into the kitchen and started to wash up. It did not take him long, but as he washed, normally he'd be joined by the blonde who would take the role as dish dryer. After drying off the last plate and setting it back into the cupboard it came from, Sasuke came out of the kitchen and looked to see where Naruto had made himself at home. He found Naruto curled up at the foot of the sofa, taking the place that Sasuke usually took. Sasuke suppressed a sigh and he could feel his guilt bubble up inside him, just waiting to burst out. Quickly, he brushed his teeth in the bathroom then took up the difficult task of getting into the 'bed' without knocking Naruto. Somehow he managed it and now he was huddled up in his blankets.

_Why can he make me feel so bad....?_

_

* * *

_Awww... Sasuke and Naruto had a fight TAT I feel so bad writing it OTL Though in a way, it's kinda...fun... to write people fighting. Easier to write the dialogue. Yes. I like Biology. Or rather, I remember the stuff we recently learnt. Though technically, we just finished learning about photosynthesis, and now we're learning about Ecology. This blood type stuff was a few weeks ago, and we just got our tests back.... 76%.... OTL WELL! I'll try to get out the next chapter soon. Oh btw, I thought up some instances to happen in Shoujo Will xD


	8. Past Hurts

I am so sorry this took such a long time to write up. |||OTL *commits seppuku* jkjk, but seriously, I took far too long to write this. I wrote about half right after I finished the last chapter, but the last part I wrote only just then. This is the second to last chapter! I'm so worried that I may play it out wrongly X( Please enjoy, consider this a belated New Year's 'gift' xD

* * *

It was only six twenty in the morning, but Sasuke was already taking up the task of waking Naruto. On the first try he just called his name. When nothing happened, Sasuke pulled off Naruto's blanket. That got some reaction.

"Uwahh!"

"Yes. Good morning to you too. Now, get up," Sasuke ordered. Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes, fixing them onto the clock as soon as he could see.

"It's only six something... why so early?"

"I've got something to tell you," Sasuke replied as he began to prepare their breakfast. Although he usually got up from an hour to an hour and a half earlier than Naruto, Sasuke prefered to eat his breakfast with the blonde each morning. Today it was bacon and eggs. How lovely.

Naruto rolled out of his makeshift bed on the floor and stood up, nearly falling over as soon as he did. Swaying slightly from getting woken up earlier than normal, Naruto made his way to the bathroom. Sasuke had just finished frying the bacon when Naruto came out, his hair apparently wet from showering.

"So what did you wanna tell me?" he asked as he sat down at the table. Sasuke put the plate of bacon and eggs in front of the blonde and watched him wolf it down.

"About the what happened 10 years ago."

Naruto looked up, stunned.

"Really?" Sasuke nodded and sat. He was silence for a few moments, wondering how to start.

"I've never actually told anyone this," Sasuke said, "So it may be hard to understand." Naruto nodded in understanding and Sasuke began.

–

_An eight year old Sasuke pulled at the gate of the Uchiha estate. Finally managing to make a gap large enough for him to squeeze through, he slide into the estate and ran to the inner door. The Uchiha Estate was the pride of the family. It had been built generations ago, but it still looked new because of the various retouching and refurbishing each new generation had brought to the house._

_The small, dark-haired boy, ran across the courtyard, through the sakura blossoms that fell from the trees planted in rows. Opening the front door with one hand, Sasuke slipped in and look off both his shoes, putting both of them to the side up against the step that led into the house._

"_Tadaima!" the little Sasuke called. It was strange for the house to be so quiet. So still. Even though Sasuke's immediate family only comprised of himself, his older brother Itachi and their two parents, the house was always full. Aunt and Uncles, cousins, and grandparents always came over to stay for a time, sometimes permanently. So it was strange that there was no one in the house._

"_I wonder where everyone is..."_

_Trying to not break the silence of the house, Sasuke crept forward and went to investigate the house. As he walked down the hallway a faint odor reached him. He coughed but continued on, covering his nose and mouth with his sleeve against the bad smell. The smell was getting so bad now that the small boy put a hand against the wall to steady himself, but it slipped. Catching himself before he fell, Sasuke looked up at the wall. It was covered in red. Blood._

_Sasuke shook violently and pulled back from the wall, falling over his feet as he did. Now at a new vantage point he could see into a room that turned off the main hallway. In the door was a severed arm, covered in more blood._

"_No way..."_

_A sudden thought burst into Sasuke's mind and he jumped up and ran into the room, searching for the owner of the arm. He found him. It was his uncle. In the centre of the room lay his uncle, left arm missing, lying next to his wife and two children. All were lying on their front, on their backs engraved wings._

_Sasuke bit back a scream and ran to the next was the same._

"_Mum!?"_

_But she wasn't there. This time it was an aunt and her nephew, lying strewn on the floor about the table. Tearing his eyes away from the mangled bodies, Sasuke ran again. In the next room it was his grandfather and second uncle. _

"_Dad!?"_

_But neither was he there. Desperation nearly bursting out of his chest, the small boy ran to the next room. In the next his grandmother and three of his cousins. All dead. All winged._

"_Nii-san?!"_

_The small, dazed boy ran forward, slipping on the bloody floors, calling out the names of his family. In each room he went into he found loved family members, all mutilated. He fell once, covering his hands with blood as he broke his fall. He forced himself to get up and keep on running. He had to see where they were. Finally seeing the room of his destination, the main living room that was situated at the back of the house, Sasuke flung open the doors._

"_MUM! DAD! NII-SAN!"_

_Sasuke fell to his knees as though winded. He had found them. All three of them. On the ground his mother lay to the right, his father left, his older brother standing in the middle. In his right hand was a long shining blade. It was a sword. It had blood on it._

"_Nii-san?" Sasuke called, confused by the situation. With the rest of his strength, the small boy stood again and walked toward his family. As he neared he noticed that neither of his parents were breathing and on their backs were wings. The dripping of blood from the sword and Sasuke's irratic breathing were the only sounds in the room_

"_Nii-san? What happened?" Sasuke called again, his shaking violently. Slowly his brother turned to face him, red eyes boring into his black ones._

"_They are free now. They are free to fly up to heaven."_

_This statement cut the small Sasuke through the heart. His breathing suddenly increased and he backed away from his brother._

"_Murderer..."_

_Sasuke's foot hit the door frame and he nearly fell, his eyes still riveted on his brother._

"_Murderer."_

_He walked back faster. Faster. Faster. He turned and ran down the hallway, not caring as he slipped in the blood. Sasuke reached the door and looked back. His brother's eyes seeming to gleam blood red out of the darkness. Blood._

_Shaking, Sasuke ran out of the house. After taking a few steps into the sunlight, he fell to the ground and screamed._

–

"After that, I didn't speak for three days. When I finally did, I testified against my brother." Across the table from Sasuke, Naruto was slouched on the table, eyes riveted on his fork. There were tears in them.

"But then, how come here's like, still here now?" Naruto asked, looking up. A tear ran down his cheek and he quickly rubbed it away.

"He got let off," Sasuke replied. "Some people down at the local pub testified that he had been drinking with them the night of the murders. He also had a very good lawyer." Sasuke toyed with his sleeve for a moment, thinking. "He was in a gang, back then. The Akatsuki. Some of the people who testified for him were his friends from the Akatsuki. Come to think of it, Itachi's badge wasn't even taken away."

"He was a police man back then?"

Sasuke nodded.

"One of the fucking best. But it was one of his Akatsuki friends, Kabuto, that said it was Asuma. He's Shikamaru's adoptive dad."

"Shikamaru's? Oh, so that's how you know him..." Naruto said. Sasuke could practically see the pieces coming together in the blonde's brain. "What happened then?"

"An investigation was started with Asuma being the prime suspect," Sasuke replied, his voice monotonous. "Kakashi was the one leading it."

"Kakashi?!"

"Yep. He eventually figured out that Asuma wasn't the one who did it, but of course by that time it was too late." Naruto cocked his head in question. "Asuma killed himself. Hung himself from one of the shrine gates near where he and Shikamaru used to live." Naruto's eyes widened.

"That's horrible..."

"Yes. And now we need to get to school. Get dressed." Naruto nodded and got up from the table. Sasuke gathered both their plates and set them into the sink then pulled a hoodie over his black t-shirt. Naruto went to the bathroom to change into his uniform. _I feel so lucky not to have to wear a school uniform..._ Sasuke thought and he slung his bag over his shoulder and waited for Naruto by the door.

"Sasuke?"

He turned and found that Naruto was grabbing his own bag. Sasuke opened the door and held it open for the blonde.

"What happened to the case in the end? How did it resolve?" Naruto asked. This question surprised Sasuke, making him fumble with the keys to lock the door.

"It was never resolved," Sasuke replied finally.

"Huh?"

"There were no more suspects." Sasuke locked the outer mesh door and headed down the stairs. "No more leads." He reached the bottom of the stairs and unlocked the car, Naruto still running down the stairs. "They couldn't even figure out how they victims died."

"Wait, but..." Naruto started to say, "why? They had," Naruto gulped before continuing, "wings, cut in their backs. Didn't they die of blood lose?" Sasuke nearly smirked.

"They did," he replied as he slid into the driver's seat, unlocking the passenger's door so that Naruto could get in. "The official report says they died of drowning. The wings on their backs were done while they were dying or when they were already dead. Blood loss from the wings was not the cause of death." _Much like this murder series..._

"Wah! This case is so complicated!"

Sasuke smirked at the blonde's comment. The traffic on the highway was unusually sparce that day so the two of them were able to make it to school in breaking time. Judging from how full the carpark was, some of the teachers hadn't even arrived.

"It seems so early..." Naruto said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"It _is_ early, you nitwit," Sasuke replied making Naruto pout. They were entering into the school grounds now and Sasuke could see that there was a crowd of students converging on one particular billboard. Curious as to what this mysterious event could be, he and Naruto went over to investigate.

"What's happening?" Naruto asked a student who was on the outer part of the group. He turned at the question.

"Didn't you hear? There's a police officer coming to do a talk today during third block," the boy explained.

"Oh I see. Thanks," Naruto said, looking around to where Sasuke had gotten off to. Naruto found him hurrying off to the school gates and ultimately out of school. "Hey! Where you going?!" Sasuke stopped.

"I am suddenly extremely apprehensive about doing this... talk thing," Sasuke said testily. "I thought it was just going to be some small thing I could do just to pass the time.." He was walking again, this time more briskly to the car.

"Aw cmon! Sasuke!" Naruto called, following Sasuke as the latter continued his retreat.

–

The room was near silent with only a low murmur of voices and the droning of the teacher. Sasuke was leaning against the teacher's desk at the front of the room, Iruka introducing him. _Gawd! Why did I agree to this?!_

"This is Sasuke Uchiha," the teacher was saying, "he is a police officer here at the local police. He's kind enough to take the time to come here so please be respectful. Please go ahead," he added gesturing to Sasuke as he sat down. Sasuke's throat became very dry.

"Uhh," he started out to say, "I'll be honest and tell you that I hadn't actually planned anything to speak about, so I'll just answer your questions." There was a bit more silence, making Sasuke feel even more awkward than he already felt. He was sure that the students saw this only as an opportunity to skip class, but eventually someone raised a hand.

"Are you single?"

Sasuke sighed inwardly. _Of all the questions in the world, it just had to be that one._

"Yes," Sasuke replied, nonplussed. The overall volume of the room increased dramatically at this answer, which was mainly caused by embarrassed laughter. Another hand went up.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen." An excited, but surprised whisper ran through the room._ When does this class end?_ Sasuke thought desperatly, glancing at the clock. It was only seventeen past eight. Class ended at ten past nine.

"When did you graduate?" This time there was no hand raised making it hard for Sasuke to pick out who had asked this.

"I finished highschool when I was fifteen, then I went to university. I've been working for nearly a year." A sound of awe was the lul that swept the classroom this time. _They're so easily impressed_, Sasuke thought dryly. _Just put a real prodigy in here and they'll think he's a star._

"So what do you do, then?" This person had raised their hand, her, for it was a she, question silencing the class. Sasuke thought for a moment.

"That's a bit broad," he replied back, "somedays I'll be doing desk work, filing and writing reports, other days I might be investigating a crime. Sometimes I may just be security for some event or meeting. Does that answer your question?" The girl nodded, blushing a little.

"Have you ever bust a nightclub or something like that before?" asked a boy near the back where Naruto sat. It looked as though he had been forced to ask this question by his friends around him judging from much snickering and movement in the general area.

"Sure," Sasuke replied truthfully. This caught the attention of the whole room. _Oh dear, perhaps I should have just said no..._

"What was it like? What did you do?" asked one of the boy's friends.

"Uhh..." Sasuke started to say to stall for time. What could he say? It was dark and confusing. He didn't get to see much of what happened. But it was the bell who saved him from answering as it loudly annouced to the class that it was the end of the period. "Saved by the bell..." Sasuke muttered to himself as he walked to the door of the classroom to leave.

He got out of the classroom and had started to walk down the hallway that led to the exit of the school when Naruto caught up with him.

"Where're you going?" Naruto asked.

"Getting the hell out of here," was Sasuke's reply. Just as he briskly walked down the stairs out of the school, he picked his mobile out of his pocket and nimbly punched a few numbers. Putting it to his ear he waited for other side to pick up while listening to the monotonous ringing.

"You're leaving?" Sasuke glanced back at Naruto.

"Yes, but you're staying here to learn- Ah, Kakashi, can I talk to you a minute?" Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke could see Naruto scowling at him. "Yes. Well it kind of has to be now. No, tomorrow will be too late. Yes, I know how busy you are, but that's just because you read too much Icha Icha Paradise on the job."

"Why're you talking to Kakashi," Naruto asked as he followed behind Sasuke to the car despite being told to stay at school. Sasuke ignored him and continued his conversation with the perverted police officer while trying to find his keys in his bag with one hand. A slim hand reached into his bag and quickly pulled out something silver. Naruto jingled the keys in front of Sasuke's face, smirking as the raven snatching them, scowling. This increased further when Naruto got into the passenger's seat of the car and buckled in. Sasuke finished talking to Kakashi and hung up, turning to glare at Naruto.

"You should go to school to _learn_," he said testily.

"If you're leaving, I am too," Naruto replied loftily. "I can't stand the place anymore than you can."

Finding this argument too difficult to comeback against, Sasuke chose to continue use his mobile to call another number.

"Now who're you calling?" Naruto asked. Sasuke had now pulled the car out of the park and they were now trundling slowly out of the car park behind one particularily large Range Rover who looked to be driven by a learner. "You know you shouldn't talk on the phone when you drive, right? You _are_ a policeman." Sasuke again scowled at the blonde, the phone to his ear.

"I'm letting you skip school, so be a little grateful already," Sasuke said which made Naruto stick his tongue out at him although Sasuke did percieve a grin fighting it's way through the blonde's rebelious demenure. "I'm calling the prison, if you really want to know," Sasuke said.

"A prison? Why?"

"You'll find out tomorrow. Why is it taking so long for them to pick up the frikkin phone?"

"Can't you tell me now while you wait for the prison to answer?" Naruto pleaded. Sasuke sighed.

"Tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"Because tomorrow is the finale."

–

In his irritation with the secutary at the prison, Sasuke ended up running two red lights and the two of them made it home in record time. For the rest of the day Naruto played on the PlayStation while questioning Sasuke non-stop as to what the mysterious phone calls were for. Sasuke stayed stubbornly silent about this subject.

Having nothing else to do for the rest of the day, Sasuke had already helped Naruto finish all his other homework, the two of them went to the park and fed the ducks there. The elderly people there looked at them suspiciously. Sasuke explained to Naruto later that this was because they looked like two skipping delinquents. But he still wouldn't tell Naruto what was happening the next day, especially after receiving calls from not only Kakashi but also the prison.

This kept up until the next morning, but it was thrust from Naruto's mind after a very fateful call came from Sakura. Naruto had been playing with his cereal when Sasuke's phone had rung, which he stopped after seeing Sasuke's face go from it's usual pale to paper white.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, worried, as soon as Sasuke hung up. Sasuke sat down at the table, a hand raking his hair back as he thought. He didn't look up when he finally replied.

"Kakashi's dead."

* * *

How was that? The last part was kind of hastely written since I really wanted to get this up as fast as possible. 7 pages baby! The length I'm making myself write for SHAMAN is rubbing off onto everything. One more chapter guys... Then I can start making up new ideas for the next one xD haha! I won't promise this time to update quickly, since everytime I say that I usually take a century to do so, so I'll just say that I'll write when I can and get it up as soon as I can. Exams coming up... economics debate..... Kakashi's funeral? Please review since I want to know if I screwed anything up xD CHEERS!


	9. Rezzed

Blood Angel 9

I deeply apologise about the extremely long wait. I know I could probably provide a few pages of excuses, but that's besides the point. This is the last chapter of the sequel to Legal Guardian. I promise I will update more now (since I know have motivation. I suppose I'd had a really, really long writing-block).

Enjoy!

* * *

Kakashi was dead.

Naruto flicked at the pages of the book lying limply in his lap. There were words written all over each page, only stopping here and there for a paragraph break, but Naruto couldn't see any of it.

Kakashi was dead.

When he'd first met the perverted police chief he'd not really liked him. To Naruto he was just a guy who had come to his post by accident with maybe through the help of some slight seduction. He did seem popular with the girls. But in the past month, he'd seen the man more and more and had growth to like him. Now he was dead.

Naruto gave up trying to read the magazine and dropped it to the floor near his feet, instead choosing to look out the window of the car at the myriad of glass incased skyscrapers. It was fairly in the morning, around 7:25, yet there were still many people about. Or rather Naruto thought this to be true. In actuality there were many cars, taxis and buses about, suggesting but not actually denoting any human life.

Beside him Sasuke cursed under his breath. Naruto turned to see what the matter was. Evidently a passerby had not seen the light change colour. The honking from other cars died down and the started to move forward again. Naruto glanced at Sasuke again. The raven had only said a few words since Sakura's phone call, not including the time he'd called Kiba and asked for more details into the … murder. Apparently the time of death had been five past seven, the body being rather stiff. Probably the aircon's fault, Naruto had mused after finding out.

"You okay?" he asked. Sasuke looked over at him, nodded, but said nothing. There was silence while outside hummed with activity. The car turned down a smaller street, lined with small food stores and cafes. What were they doing here? Sasuke lifted his foot slightly from the accelerator, making the car slow ever so slightly so that he was just under the speed limit.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

"What are we doing here?" There was a pause in his response. Naruto looked at him, trying to guess what he was going to say. It probably wasn't going to be 'having breakfast'.

"Going to that cafe there on the end," Sasuke finally said. Naruto raised an eyebrow. _Breakfast?_Sasuke scowled at him, guessing what the blonde was thinking. "On business. You had breakfast already." Naruto pouted but his curiosity had been piqued.

"So what kind of _business_," Naruto started, using his finger to make quotations in the air at the word 'business', "is it?"

They slowed at an intersection in the road, as the light was red, and Sasuke took his hands off the wheel.

"Will you help me with something?" he asked. Naruto blinked.

"Of course," he replied. How could he say anything else?

"Even if it's not completely... uh…legal?"

"Well, how could I not now that you've said that," Naruto replied, faint laughter in his voice. Sasuke laughed too, though it was hollow and his eyes stayed hard.

"Open the glove box on your side," Sasuke ordered with a note of finality. Naruto looked around.

"A what box?" he asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Reaching over the blonde, he pulled the handle of the drawer like compartment above Naruto's legs and opened it, revealing a black bag inside it. "Oh. _That_ glove box."

"Yes. _That_glove box." Sasuke's hands were on the wheel again as the traffic started to trundle on. "Take out that bag." Naruto did, the contents lightly jingling together. He looked up questioningly at Sasuke. "Open it." Again Naruto did as he was told and was met with the side of a few police badges and a gun.

"Why hello there," he said as he reached in.

"Don't pull the gun out now, you idiot," Sasuke chided, his eyes still on the road. Naruto winced and moved his hand away from the black metal and instead grasped one of the badges.

"What's all this for though?" Naruto had set the bag on the dashboard and was now fingering the shiny crest in the badge. It was plastic. "You're not going to impersonate a police man, are you?"

"I told you it was illegal," Sasuke replied sheepishly. Naruto stared at him.

"How did you ever become a police officer? You speed, you run lights, you disobey your boss and now you impersonate a figure of the law!" Sasuke couldn't help smirking at this dry summary.

"I'm technically not pretending to be anything. I actually _am_ a police officer, I'd like to remind you."

"Yeah, but you were suspended," Naruto replied, grinning as Sasuke sighed, exasperated.

"Fine. Whatever. But you said you'd help me," he said as he stopped to let another diver pull out of a park then slide into it himself. He eased the car into place between the white lines and cut the engine.

"What do you need me to do?" Naruto asked, still grinning as he undid his seatbelt. Sasuke did the same then reached over for the black bag, pulling out a badge and gun. Naruto eyed the weapon.

"I just need you to help me arrest the murderer. You know, knock him out if things get out of hand." Sasuke had now slipped the badge into his pocket and was now doing the same with the gun into his jacket. He looked up when there was no reply. "You okay with that?"

Naruto gulped. "Yeah. I'm okay with it," he said, nodding slightly as he said it, almost as if to reassure himself. Sasuke reached over again and this time ruffled the blonde's hair.

"Don't worry," he said as Naruto closed his eyes, a reflex reaction. "I wont let anything happen to you." Naruto opened his eyes again. They were fill with determination.

"Nor I you."

–

The cafe was quite packed as the two figures entered. There had even been a line waiting outside of the store. Apparently it was quite popular. Whether it was the food or the reputation that came with dining here that brought the throngs of people Sasuke didn't know. What he did know, and care about, was that his quarry was coming into his grasp. His hand around the black leather badge in his pocket tightened in anticipation. Or was it unease?

He'd bust up countless drug and smuggling operations in the past, so why was he getting all tense about nabbing one guy eating breakfast with his best friend helping?

A man and his girlfriend brushed past him and he felt the man's shoulder go against the gun in his jacket. The couple passed and Sasuke quickly felt around in his jacket, making sure the gun had not been dislodged. It hadn't. He breathed a sigh of relief.

A waitress with far too much makeup on was now walking towards them with the intent to kick them out written all over her face. Sasuke quickly tried to think of an excuse for he and Naruto to have a look around. But then he saw him.

With the single-mindedness of a trained killer, the raven swerved around the waitress, to her surprise, and began to make his way to the table furthest away against the wall. Behind him he heard Naruto stop the waitress.

"We're just looking for someone," he said in a soothing voice to the woman. "We wont take too long." It seemed to work as no angry woman came after them. Naruto caught up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Did you fi-"

"He's right over there," Sasuke replied as he nodded to the table where dark haired man sat with his back to him, across from a girl with long blonde hair.

"That's Ino and that's-"

"The murderer," Sasuke deadpanned, cutting Naruto off. Together they threaded their way through the sea of tables and finally arrived at their destination. As they did Ino saw them and began to smile at them, but was quickly cut short at Sasuke's expression. He stopped right behind the target and pulled out his badge.

"Shikamaru Nara," Sasuke said coldly as he clapped the dark haired man on the shoulder, turning him slightly so that the fake police badge came into his line of sight. "You are under arrest for the serial killings of Hiruzen Sarutobi, Orochimaru, Kabuto and Kakashi Hatake. Come quietly and be only slightly harmed, or resist and be fully incapacitated. It's your choice." Sasuke shifted as he waited for the reply, the black muzzle of the gun pressed hard against Shikamaru's back.

--

The door flew open with such force that the ground shook a little. Sasuke looked up. Itachi had arrived.

"What the fuck is this?!" The older brother yelled, picking Sasuke up off the table by the collar. The shorter Uchiha bristled at the contact but otherwise didn't respond.

"You certainly have a strange way of showing gratitude," Sasuke replied icily. Raising a hand, he broke Itachi's hold with a quick swipe and leaned back on the table.

"Gratitude? Gratitude?! How is idiotic gesture worthy of any form gratitude?" Sasuke looked away, looking to the person sitting on a chair in the centre of the room. They were in an interrogation room in the police station. The room was sparsely furnished, its walls a drab grey colour, and now the air was crackling with tension. Also in the room were Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Kiba. And one dark haired man sitting in the chair.

"Perhaps I could tell you if you would stop gibbering for a second," Sasuke said spitefully. His brother opened his mouth to reply, but shut it again quickly. Sasuke smirked. Itachi was interested.

"Fine. You have one minute," Itachi said huffily. Sasuke nodded and walked to the chair and its occupant, the eyes of nearly everyone in the room on him.

"This is the culprit of the Blood Angel Incident," he announced and spun the chair around so that Itachi could see who it was, nearly throwing Shikamaru to fall out of the chair.

"Shikamaru Nara," Itachi said slowly. Not a sound could be heard in the room. "Sasuke, you know you can't make false accusations even if you're on duty. What makes you think I'll be any kinder now that you're not?" Sasuke scowled.

"Even if I'm right and this _is_ the culprit?"

Itachi turned from Shikamaru and faced his brother. "Prove it then," he said.

"Itachi, wha-" Sakura started to say, coming forward, but Itachi raised a hand and she subconsciously stopped in its wake.

"Give him a chance to … redeem himself."

Sasuke scowled. Yes, he could do this. He was right, right? The raven took a deep breath then strode over to the desk. Naruto, knowing what he needed handing him the small stack of papers Sasuke had taken with him in the car when they're come here, Shikamaru in tow.

"Essentially, Nara here injected his victim's body with a full body anesthetic, effectively paralyzing them," Sasuke said, reading off the paper. That wasn't exactly what the paper said, but it made him feel more comfortable holding something. Itachi had that effect on people. "Then," Sasuke flipped through a few pages till he came to a photograph, "he'd stuff their mouth full with snow. The victim, unable to move due to the anesthetic, would die of suffocation."

Itachi held out his hand for the paper and, after getting irritated with his brother's 'high almighty' attitude, Sasuke handed it to him. The older Uchiha looked it over. "There was none of this … snow at the crime scene."

"Actually, there was." This time Naruto had piped up, unable to sit still any longer. "In all the other cases the snow had melted in the person's mouth then went down into their lungs, but with Ka- the latest one, there was still some snow because the air-conditioning had been on high." The blonde fell silent and glanced at Sasuke. He didn't seem too ticked off at his sudden explosion of information, but knowing Sasuke, he might still get hell for it later.

Sasuke suddenly looked up and glared at Naruto after finally processing the implications of what he'd said so unsparingly. _I guess hell's coming early…_Naruto thought.

Sasuke looked back at Itachi, trying to gauge whether he'd noticed Naruto's mistake of mentioning the snow at the scene. Technically neither he nor Sasuke should have known since it hadn't been documented in any of the files and they certainly didn't have permission to enter the scene. But Itachi said nothing at it. _Was he not paying attention…?_Sasuke thought, his mind racing, _unless… Itachi _had _known they'd been there in the room, but…_

"So, Sherlock, what was Nara's motive?" Itachi asked suddenly which threw Sasuke off his train of thought. "Or should I ask Shikamaru for it?" He turned to Shikamaru who stared back blankly. What a good actor.

"Motive for what?" Shikamaru asked calmly. "You haven't even told me what I di-" Sakura's punch knocked the wind out of Shikamaru as well as him off the chair. She then stooped and pulled him up by the collar.

"Don't you DARE play numb!" Sakura screamed in his face. "Don't you DARE pretend what you did didn't happen! Kakashi's dead and ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" She had started shaking and there were angry tears in her eyes. Sasuke came forward and tried to pry her off of his suspect.

"Sakura, please," he murmured, but she didn't seem to notice. "Sakura, you have to let go now." She seemed to hear him this time and she nodded slightly. Sasuke helped pull her to her feet and suddenly Naruto and Ino were there too. They helped her to the desk and she sat on it, her head down and shoulders shaking in what seemed like anger but could have been tears. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, but the raven couldn't read his expression. Instead he turned back to Shikamaru.

"So calm," Shikamaru said conversationally. "I'd have thought you'd have had the same sort of reaction, especially after you practically dragged me from the café."

"God didn't make us all equal," Sasuke said automatically. He was trying to think of a way to end this as quick as possible for not just Sakura's sake but for just about everything too. The longer this dragged on, the more likely he himself would end up beating Shikamaru to a pulp and _that_ certainly wouldn't help his case.

"That's a very diplomatic answer. It almost seems as though you don't care about your underlings."

"The case comes first," Sasuke shot back. "Even before my friends."

Shikamaru smirked. "Even Kakashi?"

Sasuke said nothing and looked away. To Shikamaru it must have seemed like he'd said yes.

"You heartless man! You're even a bit angry at your mentor's death!"

"No," Sasuke replied, not losing his cool, "I'm not. But that's only because-"

"I'm not dead."

Everyone's head snapped to the door where a tall figure with tussled grey hair stood, leaning against the doorframe. "Yo."

"Kakashi!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran to him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Kakashi put his arms around her to catch her shaking figure, patting her head as she cried into his chest. Everyone in the room seemed to lighten in heart at the perverted officer's unexpected return from the dead. All, that is, except for one dark haired man sitting in a chair.

"What?! But I killed you! I watched you _die_!" Shikamaru yelled, jumping up from his chair, his voice breaking. Kakashi looked up from Sakura's pink hair and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a confession?"

Shikamaru flinched, but said nothing. There was a tense silence which was only broken by Sakura's sobs.

"Sasuke." The raven turned to find his brother looking at him again, searchingly. "Since the suspect seems unwilling to provide any sort of defense on his part, I ask you to present any other sort of evidence you have in connection with this case." Sasuke nodded and looked down at his papers again. Again they had nothing to do with what he was going to say.

He cleared his throat.

"Right the motive of Shikamaru Nara," at mention of his name Shikamaru glared at Sasuke who pretended not to notice. "When all's said and done Nara's actions were fueled by revenge."

"Revenge?" Naruto asked. "Of who?"

"Remember the … family history I told you about a few days ago?" Naruto nodded. "He's getting revenge for Asuma's death. Even if it's officially printed in his file as 'suicide'," he added when he saw Naruto open his mouth to dispute. "Isn't that right, _Mr._ Nara?"

"Hmph. I thought you police type were smart. Just because it says that, doesn't mean it's true," Shikamaru spat, his voice full of hatred as he glared at Kakashi. "It was the false claims against his name that killed him! Asuma wasn't the kind of man who would just do away with his life at any small hardship, but he considered his reputation his greatest accomplishment."

"Oh, so you're talking now?" Kakashi asked. Shikamaru glared up at the man then looked away, instead glared at the floor which would have burned up into ash had his anger been able to manifest physically.

"There's no point in denying it now," he replied. "My target's alive and well. Might as well just stamp my name on it and chuck me in jail."

"I see…" said Itachi thoughtfully. Pulling a phone out of his pocket he pressed a few buttons on it and nearly immediately the door to the room was opened. A number of officers came bustling in. Taking Shikamaru up by his arms, they began to walk him out of the room. Sasuke stared in shock. _What the…?_

"Oy!" Sasuke yelled as he strode over to one of the officers. "What the hell do you think you're doing to my suspect?!"

One of the men looked up. His cold eyes bore into Sasuke. "Orders from above," he said simply, nodding in Itachi's direction. Sasuke whirled around to face his brother.

"Okay, I'll ask again," he said, taking in a deep breath. "What the hell are _you_doing getting grunts to.... who knows what to my suspect?!" Itachi didn't respond. "You can't just grab Nara," Sasuke said, going on. "His method of murder still has to be varified, which I can't do, if you didn't notice, without him." Sasuke turned back to the officers who were still standing with Shikamaru between them, on the way to the door. Sasuke glared at them. "Give him here," he said roughly, grabbing Shikamaru and tugging him out of their grip. He then threw the battered man into the chair he had just resided in. "Okay! Back to questioning." He glanced up again and found that the officers were still there.

"You guys can go now," Sasuke said. They didn't move. The raven gritted his teeth. "Go away. Get out of here! Just-" here Sasuke strode over to the door, opened it then pushed the nearest officer out of it. He continued his work and did the same to the rest of them, finally slamming the door after the last one was through. He then walked back to the centre of the room where the suspect now again sat. Around him the people in the room were in a sort of shock.

"S-so how did he do it?" It was a question from Naruto. "For this last... errr... _murder_of Kakashi, Shikamaru had an alibi." Naruto nodded to Ino. "He was with her. And even if he ran from Kakashi's flat to the cafe or something, he still wouldn't have gotten there in time to be picked up by us."

Sasuke smirked. "Right."

"Huh? But-"

"And that's the trick of this case." Sasuke turned back to Shikamaru. "This _cretin_ manipulated the police force into believing the murder was committed at a later time. A time late enough that by hanging out at a cafe he could invent a simple alibi as you say."

"But how could he manipulate the time of death?" asked Sakura. She had now seemed to have calmed down and was standing next to and a little in front of Kakashi who had his hands on her shoulders. "You can't exactly kill someone then say they died yesterday. The forensics would prove it wrong."

"No," Sasuke said, "you can't change the time of the murder. But you can make a person's perception of the murder time change."

"Wah?" This time it was Naruto who expressed his confusion.

"Okay, how about I just tell you what Nara here did," Sasuke said, knowing he was causing the little blonde a migraine. "Unless you would like to tell them?" he asked, directing his question to Shikamaru. The man shook his head.

"You take the honours," he said in a quiet defeated whisper. Sasuke shrugged.

"Fine." He turned back to Naruto and cleared his throat. "You remember how at each murder, the victim's body was arranged in the shape of a clock which foretold the time of death for the perpetrator's next target?"

"Yeah."

"Well... I should I put it...?" Sasuke said, tapping a finger on his papers. "Nara... he made known to us this information through his own newspaper. Then continued to back it up by having the bodies predict the next time so precisely that the police would fall into a false sense of security with this information. So much so that the police would rely on the times, stating them as the so-called times of death instead of investigating it for ourselves with our own resources."

"What? So those other people he killed earlier, had nothing to do with anything? They were just road kill?" Sakura asked, anger at the slaughter in her voice. Sasuke shook his head.

"Not exactly," he said. "While Kakashi here was his actual target, his other victims could be considered... connected to the original Blood Angel Incident as well. Think of it as killing two birds with one stone."

"How so?"

"Well firstly," Sasuke began to say as he flipped through his papers, actually using them for information, "Sandaime, the first on killed, was the judge of the courtroom that was conducting the case where Asuma apparently killed... the family. Then," he flipped over the page, "Orochimaru, second victim, was a witness who testified against Asuma, incriminating him. The same is also true for Kabuto. Then lastly, there was Kakashi. He-"

"-was running the investigation that was investigating Asuma." All the heads in the room turned to look at the grey headed officer near the doorway. "What? No use in denying what's passed."

"It was all your fault," Shikamaru spat. "If you hadn't been such a shoe shiner to the higher ups and actually _thought_ about whether your _friend_Asuma would even commit such a crime, Asuma wouldn't have killed himself... And to top it off, you even had the nerve to move into his position!"

"Are you quite done there, Shika?" Kakashi asked. His voice was cool yet there was a undercurrent of anger in his voice. Shikamaru seemed to sense this and kept silent.

"Two birds with one stone... huh?" Itachi mumbled under his breath and Sasuke could see that his older brother was running the information over in his head, trying to find fault. "So this is all the fault of the first Blood Angel Incident and the murderer in that case?"

Sasuke bristled and glared at his older brother.

"Why did you do it? Why?!" Sasuke demanded and no one in the room other than Naruto knew what he meant. And Itachi didn't respond. "Oh, so by your silence I suppose that you have no valid reason and that you _are_ just the cold hearted bastard I've come to realize you are."

"What would you know?!" Itachi yelled back. He had turned, but Sasuke could see he was stiff with anger, ready to snap.

"What would I know?!" Sasuke exclaimed, not caring if he pushed the older Uchiha over the edge. If he really thought about it, it was what he really wanted to do. "I know what I saw. There was _blood_on your hands! What the hell is an eight year old supposed to think?" Sasuke looked down. "You didn't even try to explain anything..."

"Because _someone_ didn't want to listen!"

"And who's fault is _that_, I wonder," Sasuke growled. "Who was the one who-" Suddenly Sasuke felt a hand around his wrist and he looked back to find Naruto behind him, a worried expression on his face. _Don't go any further. There are people in this room who don't know about this and shouldn't_. The raven looked away but didn't continue or pull away.

There was an awkwards silence, the air stifling with pent up hatred. It went on and on until Itachi straightened and turned, still angry but now in control.

"So, Shikamaru," Itachi began to say, "emulated the murderer of the previous... series, making it a motif to draw attention to.... uhh...."

"Don't try so hard," Sasuke spat. "And now that I have convinced you that this man is the killer, I suggest you get out now so I can figure out what the hell to do with him. And since I'd rather not strangle you." The two glared at each other for a few more moments, then Itachi snapped around and left the room, the door banging behind him.

Sasuke took in a deep breath and yet again turned back to Shikamaru. "Okay, you too," he ordered. Shikamaru looked confused. "Get out," Sasuke said, hoping this would clarify what he wanted. Apparently it did and the man stood quickly and left the room.

"Sa-sasuke," Sakura stuttered, walking forward to the door. "What did you-? Why-?"

"The police can't convict him," Sasuke deadpanned. Sakura opened her mouth to dispute this, but Sasuke raised a hand. "No, the police _can't_even though the logic all checks out. There's technically no solid evidence that the bastard actually killed all those people." Sasuke then turned to the door and walked out.

--

"Hey."

"Mmm?"

"Thanks... for before. For stopping me." Sasuke looked down and pulled his legs up to his chest. He didn't see, nor mind, when Naruto put his arm around his shoulder.

The two were sitting on a large, squishy couch that was on one side of the reception area in the police station. They had been told to wait there for a bit until Kakashi came back and told them the status of the case. He'd also mentioned something about getting Sasuke suspension excused.

"No need for thanks," the blonde said.

"Mmm..." There was a bit of silence before Naruto spoke again.

"Why did you let him go?" he asked. There was no reply. He raised an eyebrow and prodded Sasuke lightly with the arm that was still slung over the other's shoulders. "Saaasuke?" Sasuke jolted up from his curled position.

"Oh sorry," he said, rubbing his eyes. "I think I just fell asleep..." Beside him Naruto chuckled.

"Okay, lets get the little Uchiha into bed," he said playfully, then ducked quickly to avoid a drunken-like punch. "Man! You are _really_tired." Naruto stood up suddenly from the couch and clapped Sasuke on the back. "Think you can drive?"

Sasuke shook his head sleepily. He had overworked himself on this one case and now he'd probably be out for a week. Great.

Unsure of how he was going to even walk to the car, Sasuke suddenly found arms around him, pulling him up. _Ah... that's how..._and he leaned on his Uzumaki crutches, letting the blonde steer him to the door.

"Careful. Here's a step."

"I know," Sasuke growled, but tripped on it anyway. But despite the upset, the two soon made their way to the car. Naruto got into the driver's seat and Sasuke the passenger's. The car started to move and Sasuke thought back to what Naruto had asked him earlier. Why had he let Shikamaru go?

"I'll just... think about it later..." the raven mumbled as he leaned against his seat belt, "Naruto better not crash..." and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

And that' a wrap!

Please do review and tell me what you think. I took a long break while writing this so there may be some contnuity problems. If there are please tell me. And if you don't get anything, tell me too.

Thank you for reading -bow-


End file.
